


[Podfic] Boundaries

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of osprey_archer's "Boundaries"</p>
<p>
  <i>“Your goal is to replace a world-class assassin with a defective human being? That’s fucking stupid," Bucky said.</i>
</p>
<p>In which Bucky lies to his therapists, glories in stories of destruction, and finally has an honest conversation with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454527) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[Boundaries mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIdzFyVzhnUjJHWlE/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked for permission to record this series, osprey_archer mentioned that someone else had already asked about making a podfic for it. I haven't seen any, so I decided to go ahead and start. I'm not sure about the etiquette in this situation, so if I'm royally screwing up, please let me know.
> 
> Also, come find me [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)! I'm very nice!


End file.
